Lina Inverse's Interrogation
by XellossLina
Summary: Takes place a year before The Search For Lina Inverse. During her 6 months of being held captive by Dynast, Sherra is chosen to interrogate her. But will Lina comply or make things difficult for her? Featuring XXLenaX's OC Joe, and several Mazoku from Slayers Royal. OneShot, some dark themes mentioned and slight hinted Xelloss/Lina


"You called, Lord Dynast?" Sherra bowed before her master, Dynast Grausherra.

Dynast turned towards his general with a scowl. "That woman has been here for three months and still refuses to speak much to anyone. Grau said he can't seem to figure out what those Dion wanted with her, and it would be easier to figure out if she'd tell us."

"Well Joe tried flirting with her every now and again and that just manages to piss her off." Sherra rolled her eyes. "If she does speak she does nothing but growl, she's good for a meal but damn I've never seen a human so negative ever."

"That's probably what made Zelas inquire about her." Dynast chuckled. "I still wonder why she was so curious as to if we were going to keep her alive and that if we were going to dispose of her she asked to take her?"

"Rumor has it she's Xelloss's favorite human, my lord." Sherra replied. "Maybe Zelas wanted to take her as a present to her little boy? After all there are rumors of his taint because of his association with her."

"Yes that is true…" Dynast said. "Well keep working on her, the more information we get, the more we find out about this Dion and what he is planning."

"I will try my best, my lord." Sherra bowed once more and headed out. She walked towards the dungeon area of the castle of the Kingdom of Dils, where Dynast currently was taking the place of the king as part of his plans. Once she reached down there, she could hear voices, or rather mostly one voice, rambling on and on.

"You should have seen it that time, Xelloss and Sherra I swear were in the most heated debate I ever saw." Chuckled Joe Florecu, a half human, half Mazoku follower of Dynast. He had short red hair and wore a blue shirt with a navy blue jacket, along with black pants. "Of course Xelloss does just know how to push Sherra's buttons, makes me think they were a thing back then."

The one he was telling the tale to was a redheaded sorceress in the cage, she was in a simple red shirt and pants. Her hair was rather messed up and her clothes looked like she had been in them for days. Her ruby eyes lazily looked at him from time to time, once in a while snorting a laugh. Lina Inverse had never looked so terrible in her entire life.

"Come on girl, loosen up and talk a bit, that's all Lord Dynast wants." Joe sighed. "Once we figure out what Dion wants with you, we'll go from there. Then maybe we can talk about saving your friends you screamed about the first day you were here."

Lina just turned her head away, not speaking.

"Always the same everyday." Joe grumbled, getting up from his seat.

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself._" Sherra spoke from behind.

"Oh hey Sherra! Come to take over watching miss quiet over here?" Joe asked. "Haven't gotten a word out of her all day."

"Strange you got her to speak a bit last week…" Sherra muttered, her hand on her hip with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Yeah telling me to go to hell basically." Joe rubbed the back of his neck. "Say Sherra why don't we take her around the city again like last month and see if we spark something outta her? I mean with Lord Dynast's Curse on her she can't use her magic so it's not like she's a threat."

Sherra snapped a glare at him. "You just want some damn excuse to have a girl around your arm while strolling you damn flirt." She hissed. "Now go get her dinner we can't interrogate her if she dies on us."

"Awww be fair Sherra, if I just wanted a girl around to go walking I'd just take you with." He winked at her.

Sherra drew her sword right at him. "As if I'd do something as foolishly human as that. Rumors of taint spark up from such behavior. You're half human so you don't have to worry about such."

Joe twisted his mouth. "Oh come on Sherra, you never complained before when we would-"

"**I SAID GO NOW!**" Sherra roared.

Joe sighed and left the room, deciding not to press it. Sherra sighed and holstered her sword.

"_And here I thought Mazoku don't get jealous."_

Sherra snapped her head around, noticing that the weak voice she heard came from Lina, who was laying on the bed in the prison cell.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blue haired general huffed.

"Oh please, anyone with half a brain can tell you're always pissed off when he spends time down here talking to me." Lina growled, her eyes on the ceiling.

"Wow, she speaks at last." Sherra crossed her arms. "Why is it whenever you do talk all you do is examine me or Joe?"

"Because I've never seen someone so fucking blind that a guy LIKES her when he makes it so bluntly obvious." Lina replied, finally turning her head to see her. "Can't you see that he's just trying to get your damn attention? Most of the time he talks to me 90% of the time it's about you. I don't need to ask you anything because that idiot has pretty much told me everything."

'_I need to kill Joe later for leaking information like that…'_ Sherra mentally growled, she then shook her head. "Fine, mind sharing some information in return, or are you just going to shut up again like you normally do?"

Lina just turned onto her side and ignored her.

"Same as always, you speak a little bit and then the rest of the day you're silent." Sherra growled in annoyance. "What? Afraid we'll use against you what you tell us? We just want to know what they tried on you to figure out what it is they're after. Once you share all the information-"

"Dynast will have you finish me off." Lina cut her off. "I'm not an idiot, I'm a large target for you guys for killing Hellmaster Phibrizzo."

Sherra pursed her lips. "So that's why you won't talk. I guess it figures a human that has sparked the interest of Xelloss would have to be somewhat clever…"

Lina turned over to face her again. "… Don't tell me you're jealous over him too? Geez how many of these guys have you got your claws ready to sink into?"

"_**I AM NOT JEALOUS OF A HUMAN!**_" Sherra shouted, but her face looked more like a schoolgirl protesting she didn't have a crush on a boy. "Just… Xelloss and I have an understanding between us, we both know our master's orders come first and we…. Found the human world interesting at time, so we experimented in the past with these shells."

Lina's eyes went wide. "… You're telling me Mazoku actually screw around and-"

"**IT'S PURELY OUT OF CURIOISITY DON'T SINK ME TO YOUR LEVEL!**" Sherra snapped again, but this time recovered herself better. "With these forms we feel a lot of things you humans do, it vanishes when we go back to our true forms but while on this plane we feel and taste everything on a human level. Of course since we try to make our human shells as close to actual humans so we blend in better, our details go down to even organs inside the body, and of course they eventually react like yours."

"In other words, you guys can get hungry but don't really have to eat, you can taste and feel things, and you feel lust." Lina rubbed her cheek. "Guess that explains why Xelloss always was eating sweets…"

"_Wait…_" Sherra blinked a few times. "You mean he never… With you? I was so sure he was going to with the way he sounded when I saw him last…" she ran her fingers through her hair.

Lina just looked at her dumbfounded. "Didn't you hear what happened to me when I was kidnapped the first time? I thought that Mazoku kind of took pride in the fact he took from me what can't be given back." She gripped at the sheets just remembering.

"Oh, I thought he meant your pride and your friends when he allowed the bandits to sell them off." Sherra shrugged. "And honestly I didn't pay too much attention to his babbling until he showed you to us and I killed him while Joe grabbed you. My mission was merely to bring you here, that's all that mattered."

"He seemed rather chummy with you, why else did he let his guard down?" Lina asked.

"Oh that, we had a mutual mission once and I helped him, but during that time we had to pretend to be a married couple, guess the fool thought there was something there." Sherra shook her head. "That's how foolish half human, half Mazoku tend to be."

Lina looked surprised at that. "He was half human?"

Sherra arched an eyebrow. "You couldn't tell? Anyway I had done something like that over 500 years ago with a mission with Xelloss, so I just acted the same way. God was he an arrogant prick during that assignment…"

"Sounds like he's been smug forever." Lina rolled her eyes. "And as far as Xelloss… No way would I have done that with a Mazoku."

"Really? You sure seem like his type, and I've never seen Xelloss let a human live with the kind of humiliation I've heard you put him through." Sherra chuckled.

Lina raised her eyebrow. "What? You mean the headlocks? Yeah I know he could have gotten out of any of those anytime he wanted to…"

"You don't understand, to us, our pride is everything." Sherra explained. "Being even seen overpowered by a human, even if we are faking it, unless we prove our point and kill them later, can be quite disgraceful. Instead he seems to enjoy it when you mock him."

"I always said he's a fruitcake for a Mazoku…" Lina muttered.

"Actually I've never seen him take so much interest in a human before, makes me curious." Sherra grumbled. "After all there are so many rumors he's been tainted due to his association with you."

Lina narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you're worried you'd show taint if you actually admitted you like that idiot Joe. I mean it's clear how you act you care about him, I've been watching you two for the past three months."

"You will not speak such nonsense!" Sherra snapped, looking extremely angry now. "We Mazoku cannot love!"

Lina grinned at this. "Ooohhh what's wrong Sherra? Worried that 'Lord Dynast' will find out and get rid of you? Well maybe I should mention this to Grau when I see him next…"

Sherra drew her sword, pointing the blade between the bars. "Do and I will end your life you pitiful human."

Lina just sat up and looked at her dead serious. "Go ahead." She stood up and actually walked towards the blade. "After what I've been through I've wanted death for the past year. The only reason I haven't given in is for the hope I can rescue my friends. And by now they could all be dead if they went through anything similar. Lina Inverse doesn't fear death."

Sherra saw the look of determination in her eyes, she withdrew her sword as she felt there her emotions didn't betray her words. "… Yes, I did feel that from your emotions when you were brought here. You wanted to die when we found you. You were near death when we did find you, you only started perking up this past week."

"You try going through what I did." Lina hissed.

"Maybe I could understand better if you told me." Sherra placed a hand on her hip. "Or perhaps you're looking for something else? A way I can't use it against you hmm?"

"Well I do have one trump card against you now." Lina sneered. "Your angry reaction just proves my point that you're worried about taking that step into a relationship with Joe if Dynast found out. And it drives you mad that Joe keeps pushing for it and doesn't fear Dynast's reaction at all."

"Lord Dynast wouldn't believe you." Sherra huffed.

"Oh yeah he thinks so highly of you and Grau he just split his name in half for his general and priest, talk about original." Lina rolled her eyes. "It would take nothing to destroy you and make another one, especially if he thinks you're tainted."

Sherra actually stiffened at that. "A mere human like you couldn't begin to understand Lord Dynast!"

"Oh? If you don't know either why don't you ask him yourself?" Lina snickered. "Or are you afraid of the answer?"

Sherra balled her fist and phased out, then appeared in the cell in front of her. "… What are you getting at?"

"Mazoku make contracts don't they?" Lina asked, sitting back down on the bed. "How about you and I make one? You want this information to get in better with Dynast so you'll be more useful than Grau, and I don't want it used against me and I want to find my friends. So how about our contract is I tell you all I can remember about that place…." She tensed up before speaking again. "… And what they did to me, everything. And I won't tell about you and Joe. But in return you make a contact that you can't kill me and have to protect me, and you have to tell me ANY information you hear about where my friends might be while doing your investigation."

Sherra twisted her mouth for a moment, as if deciding if she wanted to go through with it. "…"

"Fine then I'll go back to being quiet." Lina huffed and lay back on the bed.

"I'll do it." Sherra spoke, extending her hand towards the sorceress.

Lina smirked and grabbed her hand, the glowing sealed their contract.

"Hey what's going on here?" Joe asked, having arrived with a tray of food.

"Just finally getting her to agree to talk." Sherra replied, disappearing for a moment and then she appeared back at the doorway. "I'll come back later to discuss that later, Lina Inverse." She walked out of the room then.

Sherra decided then to walk around the castle, her thoughts on what Lina said to her. Just how did she feel about Joe? They'd known each other a long time now, and had worked together many times. And Joe was a damn flirt, and she never liked to admit that it bothered her when he'd flirt with girls all the time.

"Hey Sherra!" Joe appeared right behind her. "Mind telling me exactly how you finally got her to open up?"

"None of your business Joe." Sherra scowled. "Let's just say perverted ways don't won't on some humans. Too bad I bet you were hoping your useless charm could get you lucky."

Joe raised his eyebrow. "And here I thought she was kidding when she said you were jealous…"

That made anger flare in Sherra. "_**WHAT?!**_ Who said?!"

"That Inverse girl, she said you've been sulking all month over it." Joe grinned slightly. "Aww come on Sherra you really don't think that she compares to you? I'm not Xelloss, maybe he finds her more interesting than you, but I don't think there's a comparison."

'Dammit! The contract was only for not to tell Lord Dynast! Why didn't I think she'd tell him?!' Sherra mentally growled at herself. "I'm not some stupid human girl Joe, go try your crap on them."

Joe took her hand and brought it to his lips, winking at her. "Who says I'm playing? And besides you're more an empath than I am being full Mazoku, what do you feel?"

Sherra was so glad she had control of her body so that she didn't blush. "What are you trying to say you idiot?" she narrowed her eyes.

Joe then kissed her, smiling as he did so. "That I love you, Sherra."

Sherra just stared at him wide eyed and in shock. "D-don't speak of such non-sense!" She suddenly disappeared right after that.

Joe twisted his mouth and sighed. "Somehow I figured she'd react that way…"

* * *

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**" Sherra arrived back in the dungeon growling at Lina Inverse. Her sword was drawn and pointed towards the cell.

"Oh so he finally decided to tell you?" Lina chuckled, finishing her meal. "He seemed rather happy you got jealous."

"I can't believe you! Are you trying to throw Joe into taint so that Lord Dynast will kill all three of us?!" Sherra snarled.

Lina just gave her a dull stare. "And you just stupid? He's half human, he'd be allowed to love. Dynast can't be that naive, so if he thinks it's one sided you two shouldn't have trouble, as he'll figure a human bond with you would keep him loyal forever because HE has free will. I'm sure Dynast has questioned his loyalty in the past." She shrugged her shoulders. "And all you have to do is tell Dynast you're letting the foolish human think what he wants as it'll keep him on your side, so you have the play the role of the girlfriend."

Sherra lowered her blade as she thought it over. "… You're trying to give him an excuse to not be question, yet give me a cover? Why are you helping me?"

"I said I wouldn't tell Dynast, didn't I?" Lina asked, leaning back and then grinning. "But this little thing means you'll owe me one. I'll be sure to come and collect once I get out of here."

"….." Sherra didn't know what to say, she'd never seen this out of a human before. "… No wonder Xelloss is interested in you…" she muttered. "You're just as deceiving, crafty, and tricky as he can be."

Lina frowned at that. "Don't compare me to a Mazoku."

Sherra stuck her tongue out. "Well you compared me to a human so we're even!"

Lina huffed and pushed her plates to the side when she finished eating.

"Anyhow, why don't we begin with telling me how they kidnapped you the first time?" Sherra asked.

Lina twisted her mouth for a moment, then groaned. "It was that time of the month for both me and Amelia… Gourry and Zelgadis didn't stand a chance on their own when we were outnumbered plus two powerful Mazoku…"

* * *

The following day, Sherra asked Dynast if she could take Lina around the city, which he allowed after she told him everything Lina explained about how she was captured. Seeing that Sherra was getting information this way, he allowed it. She also told him her 'plan' to keep Joe on their side and pretending to be a couple to make Lina Inverse's guard go down, so that they appear more like humans going out. He liked this plan, but told her to watch herself.

"Gee Sherra, I never expected you to ask me out on a date." Joe said with a wide grin as he walked down the street, Lina was between them as a safety measure, Sherra insisted in the event she'd try to escape.

"It's not a date, stupid." Sherra snapped. "We're just allowing the prisoner to stretch her legs."

"The 'prisoner' has a name you know." Lina snapped, crossing her arms. "I don't see the point in the big guard duty, I don't have my powers so either of you two would be enough you could catch me before I got very far with your teleporting powers."

"But I can't let Sherra handle this on her own, can I?" Joe asked.

"And I sure the hell am not leaving him alone with you." Sherra grumbled.

"You're really cute when you're jealous you know Sherri." Joe winked at her.

Sherra's hand twitched as she drew her sword. "Don't make me sick Dulgofa on you. I told you I HATE that nickname!"

"Aww but it'll add some originality to your name won't it?" Lina teased.

"**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!**" Sherra snapped.

"You know sometimes I can be jealous of that Mazoku, he gets to spend more time with you than anyone." Joe shrugged, crossing his arms.

Lina blinked. "Wait, that's a Mazoku? I just thought it was a fancy sword that she happened to name."

Sherra nodded, putting her sword away. "Dulgofa is a low leveled Mazoku in the shape of a sword, if a human were to touch him, he'd curse them."

"Huh, interesting." Lina looked over the sword's hilt now.

"Anyway girls let's go shopping for Lina here as her clothes are basically rags now." Joe chuckled. "Then we can get something to eat."

Lina looked at her clothes, noting that Joe was right. After all she'd been through they were filthy and they weren't her own, her actual clothes had been destroyed months ago. These were just some clothes Sherra tossed on her when she arrived. "Alright then."

They walked into a shop where Joe was picking out several dresses. "How about this one?" he held up a pink dress. "Either one of you two would be a knock out in it."

Lina tossed a shoe at his head. "No way!"

Sherra just grumbled. "As if I'd make a fool of myself in one of those."

Lina eventually picked out a yellow shirt with dark red pants, along with a black belt and black gloves. A look she used back when she was 14, but she figured why not?

"Hey that does look kinda hot." Joe whistled, which he jumped when Dulgofa was right at his throat.

"What was that?" Sherra growled.

"Oh come on Sherri! I was just complementing you on helping her pick a good outfit!" Joe stammered.

Lina rolled her eyes. "Alright love birds, enough with the bickering. I'm starving so are we getting something to eat or not?"

Sherra ignored her first comment. "Is your stomach all you ever think about?"

"Don't mind Sherra, she doesn't know what it's like to need a meal that doesn't involve emotions now and again." Joe chuckled, putting an arm around Lina.

"You better remove that before Sherra does it for you." The redhead warned him, which Sherra had Dulgofa ready to strike.

Joe quickly retracted his arm, moving over to Sherra to place it around her… While using his free hand to push Dulgofa down a bit. "Awww come on Sherra, I was just doing my usual guard duty."

"…_**. You… You flirting jackass!"**_ Sherra gave him an all-mighty kick into the air.

Lina just sweatdropped. "You two have one screwed up relationship…. Reminds me of how Filia would react around Xelloss at times."

Sherra raised an eyebrow. "You mean the Golden Dragon Xelloss often complained about? I heard about her, she's raising that little hatchling correct? Zelas has some of her minions check in on her from time to time, often she sends Xelloss much to his detest." She shrugged her shoulders. "He said she's good for a meal once in a while, but her uptight attitude gets to him after a while. And he mentioned how he prefers your rage any day."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh joy, nice to know I'm the on the top of a Mazoku's menu choice."

Sherra chuckled. "I think he meant he prefers your company, but Zelas tries to send him to you as little as possible worried you're going to cause taint within him."

"Weren't you the one that was arguing with me that Mazoku can't love?" Lina pressed.

"Who said anything about love?" Sherra shook her head. "I didn't say we can't admire or enjoy one's company, maybe even get a little foolishly attached to one…"

"Oh you mean like how you're 'attached' to Joe?" Lina teased.

"If that is _ANYTHING_ like human coupling I cannot see how a human male survives it." Sherra huffed. "That or females are weak for not punishing them if they all act like that flirt!"

"Well, not all men do, but some can take a hit without too much damage." Lina laughed. "Otherwise Gourry would had been dead long ago from all the times I've hit him." She sighed as she wondered about the big lug if he was ok… Along with Zelgadis and Amelia…

* * *

_Three more months went by…._

"You've got to be kidding me." Lina dropped her piece of meat she was eating at the table. Sherra and Joe had taken her into the city today like many times over the past few months, she actually was beginning to enjoy these outings with them.

Sherra shook her head. "Lord Dynast is completely sure, Dion was convinced that you are the Knight of Shabranigdo, because of your sister being the Knight of Cepheid."

"And since he thought there was a chance you have a piece of Ruby Eye inside of you, if he caused great despair and your need to end everything and want destruction it would awaken inside of you." Joe explained. "… That explains why he had those Mazoku and bandits constantly beat and rape you."

"Also he included your friends so that you'd feel it was your fault their lives were in danger." Sherra continued. "But I haven't found any information regarding where they are, I found out the bandit gang that he dumped you all on sold all three of them months ago, and I can't continue to try and track them down until we deal with Dion, as Lord Dynast doesn't want me to leave your side."

"Why is that? I haven't even tried to escape from here." Lina huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because he thinks Dion might try to steal you back." Joe explained, his eyes then strayed away.

"And…?" Lina pressed.

Sherra sighed. "… And he also wants to test the theory if it's true, as Lord Dynast wishes to fulfill the goal of our race after all."

Lina's anger flared up. "If that bastard even tries to do to me what they did I-"

"Whoa, whoa Lina!" Joe grabbed her shoulder. "Sherri and I already agreed we aren't going to do that to you."

"And my contract stands to protect you, remember?" Sherra reminded her. "I cannot defy Lord Dynast, but…" her eyes strayed to Joe. "I'm with Lord Zelas, I don't want this world to end yet, not when I've found something to actually be here for besides my lord."

Joe smirked. "Wow what could that be Sherri?"

Sherra tossed her cup at his head. "In the words of that idiot priest, it's a secret."

"So is Zelas still interested in my time spent here?" Lina asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah she asks me to report every now and again." Joe shrugged. "I think she's still hiding it from Xelloss because she makes me duck him all the time, not that I mind lying to that trickster priest. He's annoyed me like hell in the past with his damn secrets."

"You and me both." Lina groaned.

"Yeah but Xelloss might be our way out of this if Lord Dynast decides to act on that." Sherra brought up. "I think if it comes to that, I'll tell him you're here with Lord Zelas's permission. With Joe he'd think he's lying as they don't get along the greatest."

"Oh but of course he'll listen to you, after all you two were lovers at one time." Joe huffed, crossing his arms.

"We were not lovers! We just experimented in the past!" Sherra growled, looking rather offended by that.

"Oh you mean like how you asked me to 'experiment' with you once?" Joe asked.

"**YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY I WORDED IT THAT WAY YOU JERK!**" Sherra nearly exploded.

Lina sighed and shook her head. "Eh, can we have this fight later you two? Like when I'm not in firing range…? I'd be perfectly fine with it if I had my magic and all…"

But something interrupted them as a charge of energy came flying at their table, Sherra reacted in time and drew Dulgofa to block the blast, but it blew up the table in the process. Several other people at tables around them jumped up and tried to run, as they were in the outside café the blast could have come from anywhere.

"Who's there?!" Joe growled, his magic at the ready to cast a spell once he could find their target.

"Hey look!" Lina sprung up and pointed to a group of Lesser Demons.

"_**Dynast Brass!**_" Joe released the spell he was charging, a pentagram shot out onto the ground around the group of demons, zapping them with electricity.

Sherra let out a battle cry as she charged through the demons then with Dulgofa, slashing through each one until they were destroyed. "Fools! You think you can take on the general of Lord Dynast?!"

Lina rubbed her head. "You know, I really hate being useless in a situation like-" she was cut off by an attack from behind that knocked her out, she was suddenly lifted up by a Mazoku man with long purple hair and teal skin, he had a strange ornament like crown on his head along with heavy robes that consisted of red and dark blue, there were five long spider-like legs sticking out of his back.

Next to him stood a woman Mazoku with red hair and lavender skin, wearing a black tight outfit with brown shoulder guards and boots. Next to her was a large, ogre-like Mazoku with orange skin and horns coming out of the top of his head that wore blue armor on his shoulders and yellow pants, he also had an axe strapped to his back.

"Found you at last." Said the first Mazoku man, obviously the leader as he held the unconscious Lina Inverse. "Mossman, deal with that garbage."

The ogre Mazoku drew his axe and tried to strike at Joe who just barely dodged. The woman though cast a quick spell and froze his feet in place.

"W-what the? Why can't I teleport?!" Joe cried. "Who the hell are you?"

"_**Joe! Lina!**_" Sherra came rushing back over. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was attacking them. "Oh no…"

"Oh how rude of me, I am Dion." The leader said with a smirk. "You two I've been told had stolen this sorceress from me, I had no idea it was Dynast's forces that were foolish enough to challenge me."

Sherra growled as she leapt forward to Dulgofa, she struck the woman Mazoku and was ready to strike Dion next. "You're the fool coming here to Lord Dynast's territory where we will crush you!"

"Oh really?" Dion smirked, he swirled his hand around, strange purple energy surrounded Joe, and seemed to be causing him pain now. "Mossman, how about taking off the head of that half human there? It would be fitting as they killed Vandal on us, I had no idea he had worked with you before Sherra."

"Sherra…" Joe tried to break free but he was having no luck.

Mossman smirked and lifted his axe, ready to strike.

"**NO!**" Sherra cried, gritting her teeth. She had no choice as she threw Dulgofa down to the floor.

"Good girl. Now I will leave with what is mine." Dion smirked. "You'd best not follow us." He then extended his hand, blasting Sherra onto her back so she didn't see as the three Mazoku disappeared.

The energy that was zapping Joe vanished with them, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He tried to crawl over to Sherra. "Sherra… Sherra why did you let them get away? Do you have any idea what Dynast is going to do when he finds out they got her from us?"

Sherra just lay there in her shame, turning her head. "… They would have killed you, idiot…"

"Yeah but your mission always means more to you than anything, especially from Lord Dynast." Joe pressed, coming up next to her now. "But you let them get away for me why…?" his eyes widened when he saw that she was crying.

"…. I couldn't let them kill you." Sherra turned to face him. "Oh Lord Shabranigdo be damned I am tainted! I've actually fallen in love with you, you moron!" she sobbed. "I've betrayed my lord and chose you over my mission! But I couldn't let them kill you! And I've betrayed my contract with Lina Inverse, I wasn't able to protect her."

"_Sherra…_" Joe seemed shocked she finally admitted her feelings for him as he shook his head. "You didn't… You tried but we were out-powered and outnumbered." He took her hand in his. "About time you admitted that you loved me too." He couldn't help but tease.

"Shut up." Sherra growled, yanking him closer so she could kiss him. "And we are NOT telling Lord Dynast the way they got away, as far as he knows they over-powered us both and stole Lina Inverse, got it?"

"It'll be out little secret Sherra." Joe couldn't help the small smile as he stole another kiss through the moment.

Sherra then pulled herself up, balling her fist. "We've got to find them and get her back, before they do revive Shabranigdo."

Joe was still holding her hand as they stood, smiling at her. "We'll do it together Sherra."

"_Maybe being tainted isn't so bad after all._" Sherra smiled, leaning in and kissing him one more time.

* * *

Author's Note: Joe is XXLenaX's OC, she had asked for a story that involved a pairing of him with Sherra, I decided to put them together in The Search For Lina Inverse, but this story shows how they got together


End file.
